Ficha Vongola
by Nagi w
Summary: Aqui dejo un poco de información sobre como me imagino a Vongola en el futuro, aunque mas bien, es una hija sobre sus hijos


**Explicaciones. Son fichas _solo _de los hijos de los guardianes de Vongola, que bastante me a costado ya_. _las fichas de los Varias tendrá que esperar un poco**

**Fichas :**

**Sawada Yoshi**** : **es el hijo de Tsuna y Kyoko.

Historia: es un chico aparentemente normal que esconde un gran secreto: su padre es el capo de una de las _famiglias _mafiosas mas importantes del mundo Vongola y el al parecer va a serlo pronto. A crecido con sus _tios_ que son los guardianes de Vongola y sus _primos _los hijos de los guardianes. Tambien conoce a los Varia, al CEDEF y a sus hijos. Pese a haber crecido en el mundo de la mafia es bastante inocente

Aspecto fisico: Es bastante alto, con el pelo castaño claro muy parecido al de su madre. Tiene los ojos anaranjados del mismo color que los tiene Tsuna cuando esta en modo hiper voluntad. Aunque el no lo crea, es bastante aractivo. Al principio es bastante patoso, pero con una resolución propia del descendiente de Giotto Vongola decide que será tan bueno como su padre.

**Gokudera Arashi**** :** hijo de Gokudera y una desconocida.

Historia: Gokudera tuvo un mal dia y fue a ahogar sus penas a un bar donde conoce a una mujer y la embaraza. Casi 10 meses despues, pues Arachi no nace a los 9 meses sino que tarda un poco mas, aquella mujer acaba encontrando a Gokudera y le deja al niño diciendo que se encargue él del ''problema''. Todos o _casi _todos reciben al niño con los brazos abiertos, aunque naturalmente, hay quien tiene sus dudas.

Aspecto fisico: Es alto pero mas bajo que Yoshi, pelirrojo con el pelo bastante largo para ser un chico. Tiene los jos verdes de su padre y los labios finos. Le encanta la dinamita y hacer explotar cosas, es bastante mas calmado que su padre y, por eso, no se enfada tanto. Su padre le a educado para ser muy respetuoso con Tsuna y su hijo Yoshi.

**Yamamoto Ame****:**hija de Yamamoto y desconocida

Historia: una mujer entra en el restaurante de su padre y Takeshi acaba embarazandola. Al igual que la madre de Arashi abandona a su hija en el restaurante de la familia Yamamoto, alegando que no puede hacerse cargo de ella.

Aspecto fisico: Es bajita, de pelo negro y ojos marrones tirando a amarillo. Al igual que su abuelo le encanta la espada al extremo de que con 7 añitos le pide a su padre repetidas veces que le enseñe el shigure souen ryu. Ante tanta insistencia acaba enseñandoselo, solo una vez cada kata, pero la niña, que tiene un don con la espada, las aprende, las memoriza y las mejora y con tan solo 9 años añade su propia kata transformando la espada de bambú en una espada de verdad -esto no quiere decir que al aprender las otras katas la espada no se transformara-.

**Sasagawa Riku**** : **hija de Ryohei y Hana Kurokawa

Historia: Ryohei queria un o una primogenito/a que fuera ¡extremo! y de alguna forma, aun no se sabe como, consiguió persuadir a Hana para tener un hijo.

Aspecto: Es algo bajita pero tan extrema como su padre, sino mas. Tiene el pelo castaño no mas largo de los hombros. Tiene los ojos negros. Al igual que su padre, le encanta el boxeo y tambien le gustan los niños, tanto que siempre va a casa de Lambo, donde juega con su hijo.

**Bovino Sonni**** :** hijo de I-pin y Lambo

Historia: Sonni es el mas pequeño de la _famiglia,_ cuando él nació su padre tenía 23 años y Yoshi, el mas pequeño por pocos meses, tenía 7 años. Por lo tanto, tiene los mismos años que Kona que le lleva 3 meses de edad. No es tan incordioso como su padre y todos le tienen un cariño especial, por lo que siempre le estan defendiendo y malcriando comprandole todo lo que él quiera. Pese a que le malcrian mucho, el es muy modesto y no se aprovecha de los demas.

Aspecto: al igual que su padre tiene el pelo afro pero Sonni no mete ni chuches ni armas en el. Tiene los ojos negros, como los de su madre y le encanta estar con su _famiglia_ y jugar con todos sus _primos_.

**Harumi y Hibiki**** : **hijos de Hibari y Haru.

Historia: Hibari de alguna manera inexplicable, se encaprichó por un tiempo de Haru, y viceversa. Tuvieron una relación de unos cuantos meses en los que Haru quedó embarazada. Despues de acabar con la relación los dos comprenden que no tiene sentido llevarse mal porque, en realidad, lo suyo fue por ambas partes, un lapsus temporal. Por eso se llevan bien -todo lo bien que alguien puede llevarse con Hibari- y juntos crian a sus hijos.

Aspecto: ambos hermanos son altos con pose intimidatoria pero ambos son polos opuestos y quizá por eso se llevan tan bien

-Harumi: ella es definitivamente un clon de su padre, escepto por el hecho de ser chica. Es guapa, fria y meticulosa. Al igual que su padre le encanta su colegio y mantiene con mano firme el orden en él. La única persona capaz de convencerle es su hermano gemelo Hibiki, que es todo lo contrario a ella.

-Hibiki: el es el clon de su madre pero en chico. Es guapo y muy simpatico, sin embargo, solo verle intimida. Por eso al principio se siente mal porque, cuando quiere entablar amistad con alguien de fuera de su _famiglia _salen con escusas para no quedar con él. A parte de que tiene un aura intimidatoria, por todos es sabido quién es su hermana y eso le complica aun mas las cosas. Tambien le gusta disfrazarse, como a su madre, y practicar japones antiguo.

**Joushima Ren**** : **hijo de Chrome y Ken.

Historia: Ken llevaba enamorado un tiempo de Chrome y cuando Mukuro, despues de salir de Vindice, le da su aprobación él le pide salir -a su manera-.

Aspecto: Ren es alto, de pelo rubio recogido -como no puede ser de otra manera- en una coleta alta que parece una piña, aunque tambien lleva orquillas en el pelo como su padre. Ren es muy especial, no solo es capaz de hace ilusiones muy reales sino que tambien interpreta el idioma de los animales y lo controla, por asi decirlo ''habla'' con los animales y puede hacer que le hagan caso, quizá por eso le encanta ir al zoo.

**Los nombres de Arashi y Ame los saqué de un fic y me gustaron por el hecho de que significan tormenta y lluvia,respectivamente. Quiero agradecer a mi compi (a la que le falta mucho por poder llegar a leer mis fics) que me ayudara a elegir el nombre de Sonni y el de la hija de Squalo que ya saldrá. Tambien decir que estoy escribiendo un fic sobre Ren y como descubrieron su poder de hablar con los animales. **


End file.
